


To one in paradise

by KingThorinII, murmfiction



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alcohol, Alternative version of the hobbit, Betrayal, Death, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Elf Culture & Customs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, M/M, Making Love, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Public Sex, Regret, Romance, Size Difference, Surprises, Threats, Threesome, Too many events to describe in tags, War, beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII, https://archiveofourown.org/users/murmfiction/pseuds/murmfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative version of the hobbit where the quest might not even be main subject, for it is replaced by love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To one in paradise pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> We [ http://www.kingofthearkenstone.tumblr.com/ and I ] had a lovely storyline for approximately 2 months and we both thought it’d be nice to share it with you, so after editing it all, here it is! 
> 
> PS: We currently are editing the oncoming chapters.
> 
> The title of this fanfiction comes from one of the best poems of Edgar Allan Poe; we do not own this, it is a mere form of adoration.

**Chapter 1**

Erebor had been very busy lately on preparing themselves for all the company they would receive very soon. In approximately one day the king of Mirkwood would arrive and the dwarves were determined to show how much better they were than those elves. They have been allies yes but elves and dwarves never have been such great "friends".

“Thorin?! Have our cooks gathered all the vegetables?” Thrain was rather worried and easily nerved today for he barely had slept.

“Yes father.. They have, and the meat and the fruits and the wine..” The prince walked up to his father and bowed his head once as he took a deep breath. “Frerin is guiding our guards and Dis is at her maiden practice father.” He said and looked up at the older dwarf with a small cock smile.

“I'm sure king Thranduil will be overwhelmed by the mighty ruling of grandpa Thror.” Thorin said again yet walked up to the dwarf and pulled his braid straighter. He always had appreciated his father for he knew the dwarf had been through a lot, especially with the loss of their mother and therefore he tried to be as good as a prince and son as he could be although it wasn't that easy. “We should go.. The elves will arrive in less than a few minutes.” He stood up straight again and headed towards the great dining hall to make sure the things in there still went as well as they had to go.

“M-minutes?!” Thrain widened his eyes and rushed to his own room to put on some of his jewels, he usually never wore them because he didn't care but he definitely did now. He wanted to show off.

He ran to their hall of arrival, seeing his father already stand there, proud and confident as always. He sighed once and positioned himself beside his father's throne. “Thorin informed me about everything.. We all are fully prepared father.”

Thorin blinked a bit once he saw his father run around like that which to him was a quite amusing sight to see. Once he was done he followed his father and positioned himself as well.

“Good, good, we'll have those elves bawl their eyes out.” The king laughed shortly but became quiet when Thranduil entered the hall, came further to the throne and bowed once for him, though it seemed as if he showed no kind of worshipping at all.

“My king Thranduil, it is an honour to have you here in Erebor.”  Thror said and looked at his grandson who was actually quite amazed by this elvenking’s appearance. It even made the prince blush slightly which was not something he had planned, nor was it his plan to get all nervous by just watching this king.

“My lord... Our kitchens have been accustomed to your arrival I say..” Thorin spoke as he looked at the elf once and swallowed because his throat went dry. “I suggest.. We move on towards the grand dining room.”

Thranduil arrived with some of his guards and most appreciated advisors around himself. He even brought his son, Legolas, to show him the halls of Erebor and broaden his horizon. His arrival was perfect as always. Everybody was perfectly positioned and together they walked to the throne Legolas had heard so much about.

His eyes appeared to be as perfect as his face but somehow seemed emotionless. “It is a true pleasure to once see the men I've heard a lot about..” His voice sounded beautiful as it echoed through the hall. He turned his gaze to Thorin and nodded, smiling in a somehow uncomfortably fake way, though it turned more into a realistic one when he heard about the food and Thorin's discomfort. “I am very curious, Thorin..”

Thorin felt his face flame up when the elf mentioned him as he tried to hide it as good as possible yet his heart raced from his chest to his head and back which caused Thror to share looks with his own son.

“What Is wrong with him.. Don't tell me he's afraid of this elf." The king mumbled to Thrain and looked at his grandson who tried to regain his posture and stepped forward.

“My Lords.. This way please.” Thorin spoke with a bit of an uncomfortable voice and walked ahead of Thranduil which didn't really ease his comfort yet he swallowed once hard and turned towards the king again, trying not to look like a flustered fool and held his hand out towards the entrance with a new regained confidence.

“Please have a seat." Thorin waited for the elves to step forward yet made the mistake for himself to follow directly and have the perfect few on the elven king’s back side. “This is going to be a long meeting." He mumbled to himself and looked at his father and grandfather once hoping they didn't see too much of his strange attractions to the elf.

Once Thrain took a seat at the table, beside his father, he kicked his son underneath the table and gave him a stern look. Then when he felt those cold eyes onto him again, he looked up at the other side of the table where the elves had taken place. “It also is rather nice to see you have brought your own kin, Legolas of Mirkwood, you are more than welcome here.” He gave him a kind smile.

The younger dwarf growled softly when he felt the kick and cleared his throat as he lowered his eyes from his father but faced Legolas and his father again when they spoke.

The younger elf only raised an eyebrow and gave Thrain a look, honestly his attitude, but nodded once. “Honestly I had better things to do than visit some dwarves, but my father insisted me on coming along.” He mumbled which caused the young dwarf prince to snort once softly only he himself could hear it.

Thorin looked up when the maids came in with wine pouring in some for the elves first and then for the dwarves. He watched the elves drink it and shared a quick hopeful look with his elders.

“It's good for dwarvish wine.” The elven prince mumbled and narrowed his eyes once  as the young dwarf was too much focused on how the elven king drank, the wine pouring into his mouth and, oh Mahal help him, he had a problem tonight. He faced his own father and cleared his throat. “A cheering then?”

Thrain narrowed his eyes at his son again and also felt offended of course but he managed to control it. He sighed when his son looked back at him, which made him turn to his father to give him his word. “Indeed, father?”

The elven king had a slight smirk playing on his lips as he enjoyed the sight before him; he hid his smirk though by holding his glass in front of his mouth. Thorin obviously acted foolish and most of the dwarves already showed again how short tempered they were.

Thorin swallowed hard each time he watched Thranduil, yet he did seem a bit disturbed by his eyebrows yet there was just something mighty about him. He turned to his grandfather who now stood up to raise his glass.

“May the alliance between dwarves and elves live on in harmony and all share in.. Each other’s wealth." With that the king raised his glass and bowed his head once. “Thorin could you pass the bread?”

Thorin blinked up from his thoughts and nodded once yet took a deep breath to calm down his certain attraction and stood up as he walked with the bread around the table: Helplessly he started with the elven king.

While the dwarves proudly raised their glasses and screamed “Aye, cheers!”, the elves politely raised their glasses and smiled but, when they heard the dwarves scream, they together said the same words in Elvish, though not as loud and harsh as their opposing race.

Thranduil emptied his glass rather quickly and smiled as Thorin stopped by to pass on some bread. He noticed a few types of bread in the basket, which was unusual for dwarves to have since their taste wasn't as precise as the elves'. Thranduil bent forwards to the young dwarf and smiled. “What kind of bread do you recommend?”

The young prince gulped once when the elf bent towards him and blushed the slightest again as he looked down in the basket and gave him a flustered but polite smile. “I would recommend the yellow one my lord it's called corn bread it has a slight sweet taste to it but not too sweet either.” He beamed slightly proud at knowing the type of bread. “The brown is one its soft and easy to eat but of course it's for yourself to choose what you.. Like...”

He swallowed hard once realising how wrong and awkward it must sound but he waited politely for the king to pick one out. “Or you could try both of course..” He looked at him again and just blushed at the smile the elf gave him, he knew it was rude to suddenly look away.

Thranduil had placed one of his fingers onto his lower lip to tease the dwarf more. “Hmm.. Well.. I'll go for the corn bread then.. I like them hard.” He did all he could not to smirk and to stay serious. He grabbed one piece of corn bread and sat up straight again. “Thank you.”

Frerin noticed the glasses of the elves quickly were emptied so he rushed to the wine bottles and filled each of them. For once his father could see that he wasn't a fool alone.

“H-hard.. I-it's eh.. Better in the mouth, yes.” Sweat broke out of the poor prince when he stared and listened to the elf. He gulped once again and slightly shifted his foot position only to regain some control of his body and nodded politely. “You're welcome my lord.” He slowly turned to Legolas and honestly he thanked Mahal for Frerin.

 

“Ah Frerin how thoughtful of you. This is my other grandson captain of the guards.” The dwarven king smiled proudly at the young dwarf and once the boy reached him he patted him onto the shoulder. “Well done lad.” He looked at Thrain once again and faced Legolas. “Frerin is an excellent archer.”

The elven prince looked slightly offended at them but tried to remain polite. “I see.. If he has some time I'd like to see him to prove himself.” He, sadly enough, said far too cocky which had the older prince glare at the elf once and handed him the bread basket fast before walking to his seat again.

“Oh but I would love to, prince of Mirkwood..” Frerin grinned, obviously being too bold to remind himself about who he's talking to. “It'd be my pleasure.” He sat back again and started eating a few pieces of his bread.

Thorin looked at his grandfather once whose eyes widened slightly, then at his brother again eating from his own bread but kicked Frerin from underneath the table and cleared his throat as he faced the elves. “What my brother means to say is that it would be an honour to be taught more from other lands.” He said as formal as he could and mouthed a ‘twat’ into Frerin’s direction before he looked at the elven king again and cleared his throat he really needed to get some release and the only way how was to sneak away.

“I have to excuse myself for a moment for I wish to see how far the kitchens have prepared the meals already.” He looked at his father once and almost unconsciously a bit daring at the elven king before standing up and heading for the toilets.


	2. To one in paradise pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has to find release but gets visited by quite a few people while doing so, Thranduil doesn't care though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "that escalated quickly" chapter if I may say so, this story will become a lot more than happenings like this for sure.. But it's always nice to witness events like this isn't it?

**Chapter 2**

Frerin growled only softly and mumbled a bit, not wanting to treat the prince in a more honourable way than he treated him.

The elvenking’s eyes widened only slightly but then narrowed a bit as his brows closed in on each other. He followed Thorin with his eyes, not even moving his head. “My true apologies but I also must excuse myself.. We've had a long ride and I'd like to..” He looked back to the corridor Thorin walked in, as his voice dimmed in the middle of his sentence.

Thror looked at Frerin once with a threatening glance yet when the elven king spoke he gave him a polite nod yet shared a quick look with his own son. “Of course my Lord make yourself as comfortable as possible.” He smiled and chuckled even. “If it's needed I shall not stop you.”

Thorin in the meanwhile was already busy to get that bloody tunic open so he could get himself some release, being both a tad bold and embarrassed to do this.

“Thank you, my King.” Thranduil answered in a playful way and rose from his chair, quickly heading to the same toilets as Thorin had gone in. He walked into one of the toilets and closed the door behind himself, next to him he felt the presence of the sensitive dwarf. He pulled open his tunic and then opened his leggings. He released his length from its tightness but didn't start releasing his bladder. He heard a rather special sound, the one he had expected when he saw Thorin in the dinner room.

Frerin sighed again and looked around for a maid to ask when the food would be served but preparing 2 completely different meals was very hard for their cooks.

Thranduil could be grateful to be an elf again, for he looked over the little wall at the young dwarf who carefully was jerking himself off and obviously failed at hiding his moans.

Thorin usually wouldn't be so loud in such a public area nor would he do a thing like this but retreating to his room wasn't an option. He didn't even hear someone come in nor a door being closed as he just continued to release himself from his painful arousal however when he did feel the presence of someone quite tall next to him he swallowed embarrassed and tried his best to hide his length from the elven king. “My apologies for eh.. You... Having to witness this my lord. I shall take my leave.” He swallowed again and didn't really dare to look up at him.

The elvenking remained quiet for a while, just completely being distracted by the movements the dwarf made. “No problem.. Need some help?” He closed his leggings and walked from his into Thorin's toilet, standing rather close to him. He got onto his knees and forced him to get even closer, letting his lips caress the tip of his length in a rather teasing way at first but then he allowed the hardened shaft to slide further in with no hesitation nor a choke.

The young dwarf gulped again and bit his lip hard until it almost bled. He couldn't even believe it: A true King knelt down in front him to take care of his hard-on. The skilled touches left him gasping pretty hard. He wasn't sure if he was that aroused or being so attracted to the elven king but his moans and gasps that left his lips were probably the answer to both. “B-by.. My.. Beard...” He gasped again and tried to keep his hips from rolling forward.

The elvenking couldn't help but to smirk while doing this. He easily allowed the dwarf to slide all the way in and used his skilful tongue to intensify the pleasure in exactly the right spots. He closed his eyes and allowed one of his hands to rest onto the prince's hip.

Thorin swallowed hard to muffle his moans but the pleasure was too much for him and if he would roll his hips again he would come in the king’s mouth which he didn't want so he moved away from him, almost falling over when he did so, and turned his back to you while spreading his legs further and bit his lip hard. “Please..”

Thranduil was surprised at how easily the dwarf surrendered to him but rose instantly and pulled out his hardened manhood. He first coated his fingers with saliva and entered the prince’s somewhat tight passage, gently massaging at first but in only a short period of time it escalated to a wild and rough three-fingered fuck. His own length started throbbing. He pulled out his fingers and carefully entered him with the top of his length only.

Thorin bit his lip hard at the sight of the elf’s length and faced him with desire burning in his eyes and he moaned maybe a bit too wanting as he felt those skilled fingers,  his lips being curled up between the bite of his lip and a mix of a grin as he felt them move yet his moans became louder and louder he was even sure the others could hear him not that he cared though. “Stop teasing me.” He had begged as he looked over his shoulder at the King and tried to make him enter him more by arching backwards. “My lord, please.”

Thranduil only grinned in anticipation and moved further inside, thanks to his size, instantly finding the dwarf’s pleasure spot which he continued to hit for a few times. Then he moved in a slower way to tease him once again. He started to find it hard to hold back himself though so it didn't take long until he started moving rather wildly. He leaned more forwards and slid with both of his hands underneath the dwarf’s tunic, first stroking through the "gigantic" amount of hair, and second starting to massage those lovely nipples.

Frerin was really getting impatient and looked up at his grandfather “Grandfather.. When will dinner be served? Thorin said he'd take care of it but he's taking a longer time than the cooks themselves!”

Thorin growled as soon as he felt the king hitting his pleasure spot and whittled like a cat head in front of you yet he moaned relieved as you entered him fully and almost broke the toilet seat with his fingers. “Mahal.. So big.” He smirked over his shoulder at him. He knew he was pretty big for a dwarf himself but of course elves were way taller compared to his race. The moans that came out of his mouth after that were almost inhumane as he tried to ride with you as much as possible. “I-I-ah.. Going to c-come..” He mumbled and moved one hand to the king’s that was on one of his nipple, strangely trying to hold the elf’s hand by linking his short fingers with his skinny ones. “O-oh, by the gods, like that! Fuck me.. Harder.”

One of the maids had noticed Thorin absence in the kitchen so she walked up to Frerin. “My lord Frerin? I don't mean to interrupt but Lord Thorin isn't in the kitchens.” She faced all the others and the elves once. The elven king’s seat had remained empty as well.

“Frerin! Go look for your brother and tell him if he doesn't hurry up he'll have another thing coming, that boy must better have a good excuse.” The dwarven king mumbled and looked at the other young dwarf. “Hurry!”

Frerin widened his eyes as he heard about it and rose from his chair, quickly rushing through the same corridors. Searching his brother would have been hard if he hadn't heard those primal moans, screams and gasps of lust coming from the toilet. “By Mahal...” He peaked through the keyhole from the toilet to confirm the source of the sounds he thought they were from. He saw the elvenking's back only moving back and forwards. “...”

Thror looked at his son and grumbled some curses in Khuzdul. “What is wrong with the boy, I expect you to have a word with him about.. Whatever he's doing.” He looked at him again and faced prince Legolas. “My sincere apologies for my grandson’s delay.”

The elven prince huffed and shrugged yet he grew pretty suspicious since his father had been gone for such a long time as well.

The king’s pace only quickened and Thranduil felt he was about to come as well. He bit wanting into the dwarf’s neck but instantly looked up when he felt the presence of someone else; He doesn't stop moving though.

Frerin narrowed his eyes when he saw Thranduil looking behind himself. He knew he couldn’t escape now so he just went for it. “Br-brother?!” H walked in “Father knows you didn't visit the kitchen.. Just.. Why would you.. He's an elf?!” He opened the door of the toilet. “Cut it out, seriously..” He blushed and did not keep his eyes of them.

“You're jealous..” Thranduil muttered but furthermore basically ignored him.

Thorin moaned loudly when bit his neck and looked for a moment shocked at Frerin but the feeling inside of him soon faded that away and he looked up at this handsome elf before snarling at his brother. “Leave...tell father I showed king Thranduil the halls of.. Ahh...Our ancestors.” He moaned again and grinned as he moved back against the elf again normally he would have let his brother join him but not this time. “Go back.” He managed to say between the moans and bit his lip hard.

Legolas’s patience grew thin as he stood up. “I too shall have a look..” He obviously had seen enough dwarves for one day and followed Frerin yet when he saw this intimidate event his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. “A-ada.. What are you doing.. He's a dwarf!” He stumbled backwards and headed towards Thrain and Thror again. “I found your son.. He's fucking my father, this is a disgrace to our race _and_ the king!"

Frerin blushed more but rushed after Legolas and shook his head quickly when they entered the room. “T-they aren't!”

Thrain’s eyes suddenly were filled with the fire of anger. He got up. “The king of Mirkwood.. Touching my son?!” He exclaimed and ran to the toilet where Thranduil already had finished it, and made the young dwarf come as well.

The prince moaned out loud when the elf came and he collapsed onto the ground when he did so himself, breathing heavily as he hung onto the toilet seat and grinned at the elf. “That.. Was the best I had in m...” He turned pale when his father came in and immediately pulled his clothes back up as Thror had followed his son from any further harm.

The elven king had chosen not to care about their arrival and closed his leggings rather quickly after washing his length.

“Thrain calm d..” Thror looked at his grandson once and back at the elven king as he now believed the words of the young elf. “My heir being thrown to the hands of an elf?!” He roared but the young dwarf stood up and actually in front of the elf in a defensive way.

“I wanted it!..  I-eh.. Wanted it myself.. You have no right over with who I choose to share the pleasures of the flesh!” He cocked his head up once yet also swallowed.

“Thorin..” Thrain pushed the prince roughly onto the floor. “Don’t lie for the sake of an elf..!”

Thranduil looked at them, first smirking but letting his smirk disappear when Thror almost attacked him.

“He is an.. An elf.. Thorin.” Thrain rose from his son as soon as he saw his father make a move to attack the elf and blocked him.

Thorin got up as well and frowned. “So?! Must we ignore the fact you slept with hundreds of human females before.” The prince swallowed hard but kept his head up and looked up at Thranduil. “At least I chose an honour able man.”

“Enough!” He glared at the elf and his heir. “You! Go to your chambers and you stay away from my grandson! Stay away from Erebor even.”

“No!..” The younger dwarf looked at the elven king with pleading eyes, he may or may not just have fallen for this elf and he wouldn't let his father's get away with simply sending him away.

Thranduil had a look at the prince and returned his gaze to the King. “I will leave you and head for my chamber indeed.. You can let the food be served there.” He headed to his own room, already knowing where the dwarves had located it. He took off his upper tunic and lay down onto his bed with no signs of regret at all.

 


	3. To one in paradise pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil was sent off to his own chambers and so was Thorin, but Thorin decided to join him anyway. Meanwhile the conversation between Frerin and Legolas heats up a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could be slightly disturbing for some because it contains non-consexual sex in one of the scenes. I promise you it'll become way more than just a erotic story.. Patience xD

**Chapter 3**

“He is no honourable man..” Thrain sighed nerved and frowned. “Get to your room and stay there. We will have a talk soon.”

“At least mother would have left me alone and unbothered about this." Thorin pulled his tunic straight again and just like the elf he showed no sign of regret. For a minute he thought of going to his own room or the elven king's room, the stubbornness of dwarves made him choose the last one. He silently knocked onto the elf’s door after he arrived there.

Thranduil had allowed his mind to rest but looked up with surprise when he heard the knocks, thinking it would be his dinner. “Hopefully you didn't screw up my salad.” He grinned slightly and sat up.

Thorin blinked when he heard the king mention food and whistled on his fingers to a maid who quickly brought it to him before he opened the door and took a deep breath “I assure you nothing has happened to it, however I must apologise for my kin." He bowed his head once and reached the salad plate over with shiny admiring eyes

The elven king looked surprised but had a smile grin on his face when he received the plate. “It's looking better than I expected.. Have a seat.” He now looked up at him and patted at the empty place beside him. “Don't you need anything to eat?.” Something the king usually wouldn't say at all. He never would care but ah well.. This isn't “usually”.

The prince blushed a bit but smiled, walked over to the bed and sat down next to him as the shy dwarf and looked at the strong elf. “Thank you but I had quite the breakfast in the late morning, you just enjoy that." He smiled again and blushed only more. " I ehm.. Enjoyed it a lot.. Not only what happened but also your company if you don't mind me saying."

Thranduil gave the dwarf a look and nodded, he answered when he looked back at his plate again. “I must admit.. I enjoyed it quite a lot as well..”  He started eating and stayed quiet for a while but once he had finished it, he put away the plate and sighed once. “Did they tell you anything?”

Thorin- he looked up at him again and smiled again as he actually enjoyed the silence but shook his head." Nothing much important only my father wants to talk to me." He rolled his eyes and faced him eventually. "Now what happens.."

 

~~~

 

Frerin shortly looked at Legolas. He could not understand why ever he would simply scream what the elf’s father and his brother were doing there. “Tch.. Why did you tell them?!

“No dwarf is worth it having such interactions with my father. He's a king and a noble man." He spat at Frerin.

“Noble man my ass. I'll show you how much better we dwarves are..” Frerin growled and pushed Legolas against the wall with huge force.

“You confiscated dwarf.” The elf growled and pushed Frerin to the ground drawing his sword and aimed it at his throat. "Don't think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure."

Frerin barely even bothered the sword at his throat and wrestled heavily, growling when the elf made him unable to move at all. “G-get off me! I'm pretty sure Thorin isn't the only one who wants Thranduil's cock up his ass..” He grinned and nodded towards Legolas’s crotch. “It got you hard didn’t it?”

“You brat." He punched Frerin onto his nose and almost strangled the dwarf but he was pulled off by Thror who seemed to be quite angry. “Out! You are acting not as a King's son, get out of my Kingdom!"

Thror pushed the elf away yet his eyes were still filled with anger as he faced Frerin. "You, weren't you on guards duty?"

“T-tch..” He quickly got up and looked away. “I will head back to my post grandfather..”

 “Hurry you don't have all day." Thror looked at the elf, who stormed outside now, and rubbed his face as he looked at Thrain. "What are we going to do about this, you saw how our prince looked at the elf.."

Thrain: “I will punish him this evening.. Next time he won't even dare to look at him.. I truly feel sorry for what happened father..”

Thror sighed but nodded once. “It's okay, this is not your fault I know you have taught them better than this, don't be too hard on the boy.. I still need him for next meetings."

 

~~~

 

Frerin rushed back to his post, still feeling thrilled by the anger he had for Legolas. “Prick..” He muttered to himself and leaned against one of the walls.

Legolas watched the guard post and shot an arrow near Frerin’s head when he saw him stand there. “You are the first one to set up that of a tone against me." The elf narrowed his eyes and took a few slow steps closer after he quickly had walked closer to him. “You repel me."

“Get used to it.. By seeing your reactions.. You haven't got outside a lot.. As an upcoming king of the elves you should get used to such things..”

“And how would you know. You are not even heir to the throne while your sluttish brother is, though he might have screwed that up by letting my father push his cock in his ass as you so charmingly said." Legolas leaned closer. “Don't cross me dwarf."

“I'll push something else up your ass..” The dwarf spat and narrowed his eyes.

“You've got a pretty big mouth for such a small man. You wouldn't even have the chance if you would try so.” The elf also narrowed his eyes and didn't move away from him.

“I see you fancy me..” Frerin suddenly grinned at him. “Standing so close to me.. My my, how will you tell your father?”

“Don’t make me laugh dwarf , you're too short.. Ugly I think you fancy me more. What will your father say to that both his sons are into elves.” He cocked his head and moved away from him. “I'm not so easy as my father is in that matter."

Suddenly a different voice was audible. "Frerin! What are you doing up there you promised me to help me further with my maiden practice.” His sister yelled.

“You're missing something in your face.. Your manliness.. Or must I say you're missing it in your entire body? For I see no sign of it at all.. All I see is a sassy princes.” Frerin sighed when he heard Dis. “Yes sister, I'm sorry! I must apologise, I had a great time but I must take my leave.”

“No manliness.. No manliness?!” The prince pushed the dwarf against the wall and pulled both of their trousers down in one swift movement before he slicked his finger with some saliva. "I'll have you think otherwise dwarf." He mumbled into his ear and entered the dwarf’s body with his finger before he gave both lengths a few pulls and slid inside the dwarf as if he had practised for it. "Go ahead, call out to her again."

"Ugh don't have me come up there! " She said but she already did so. She startled but blushed heavily at the sight before her." Oh.. oh, my."

 

~~~

 

“I do not know, sadly enough.” The elven king pulled the prince closer to himself and lay down properly. “I'll just spend some time with you and enjoy it for as long as possible..”

Thorin nodded once again and sighed yet smiled relieved when the elf pulled him closer and laid his head onto his chest. “Perhaps we can arrange meetings.. Between just the two of us?" He looked at him with hopeful big blue eyes and trailed circles across your chest. “Never thought I’d fall for an elf.. The king of them even."

Thranduil grinned and placed a kiss on the dwarf’s cheek. “I must admit it wasn't my first time with a dwarf.. But you sure are special.. I would love to see you more often.”

The prince looked up at him and smiled due the kiss, still drawing circles on the elf’s chest, his face turned more serious when he heard about another dwarf. "Who.. Was the dwarf if I'm allowed to ask..?”

“It was quite a while ago..  And it might be slightly odd, but.. In your grandfather's younger days.. We used to make love to each other. Well.. To him it might have been more of.. A sex relationship only, he loved my body and I think he even was obsessed of it sometimes.

Thorin blinked when he heard who the dwarf was and sat up leaning more on to his elbow. "...Aye.. My grandfather has a thing for being obsessed.” He mumbled and studied you. “You loved him didn't you.." He tried to read the elf’s eyes. “Some say I look like him.. But I guarantee you: I am not my grandfather." He moved a hand up to the elf’s face and caressed his cheek softly but sighed when he saw his father. He rolled his eyes and looked at him. "Leave please.”

Thrain sighed nerved and shook his head. “You know I cannot do that.. We are going to have a talk. Get out of this bed this very instant.”

Thranduil continued talking as if the older dwarf never had entered the room. “I was younger as well.. Probably too idiotic to think properly for once.. I had those periods in my lifetime.” He sighed and looked away, but sighed another time because of Thrain.

Thorin looked at the elf once and back at his father again. “I don't think the king granted you permission to enter the room, father, besides.. I enjoy his presence you can't change the fact that I'm staying here.”

“This is our residence and you are my son.. He has nothing to say here and neither do you!”

"As heir to the throne in think I quite do, he's our royal guest." Thorin looked at his father and narrowed his eyes. "I have fallen for him whether you like that or not!"

Thrain closed in on his son and grabbed his wrist, forcing him to get up but Thranduil grabbed the prince’s other wrist and held you tight.

“Let go of me!” He pulled his wrist loose from his father and gave the elf a quick thankful look before facing Thrain again. “Leave us!" He yelled in his pretty much future kingly voice.

“Do you want me to bring Thror?!”

“Go ahead! Bring him. I dare you.” Thorin narrowed his eyes. “Let me see the jealousy on his face." he mumbled again and faced Thranduil once.  “Apologies, but I want him to be faced with this.”

“No problem, I must say some revenge would be no problem at all.” The elven king moved his own hair backwards as he turned his head away for a moment.

 

~~~

 

Frerin widened his eyes as he felt how strong the elf actually was. He couldn't push him back, nor could he hit him. He hated it. He moaned in pain, though he tried not to give Legolas too much satisfaction by giving up just yet. He gasped a few times rather sharply. Then he turned his head to his sister. “I-it's not what it l-looks like..” He turned his head back to the elf. “G-get out of me you scum!” The dwarf tried to sound full of confidence and to keep his dignity, though it was rather hard in this position. His arse hurt like hell since he barely was accustomed to cocks: especially without any preparation and especially big ones from elves.

“Oh but I think she wants to watch.” The elf grinned at Dis who didn't know where to look. The poor girl barely was a teenager herself. "Shut up dwarf, I can feel you clench around me I am certain it's not only pain you feel." He took a tight grip on the dwarf’s hips as he started to move roughly, clearly to teach the dwarf a lesson.

Dis swallowed yet wasn't sure what to do next whether to run or punch the elf yet her feet were frozen to the ground and she bit her lip hard. "Move back against him." She looked at Frerin and moved her own hand under her skirt. Was she mad?! This was a one-time opportunity to see an elf and a dwarf together like this and she couldn’t help to give into it.

“I-i'm.. H-ahh..mmh!” He squeezed his eyes and just squeezed into the elf's shoulder. “I-i won't m-move for e-elf s-scum!”His length somehow grew rapidly, making him gasp when he felt the effect of their bellies, with his manhood inbetween, moving against each other.

"I will just make you move then. You're not that big." Legolas grinned down at him and lifted the dwarf up as he moved up against the wall, spread the dwarf’s legs more for him and moved the dwarf up and down onto his shaft. He didn’t care about the grip on his shoulder because it only  caused him to be more rough in his movements and he looked at Dis who was now pleasuring herself at the sight of them. “Maybe she wants to join us?"

Frerin moaned softly and gasped in a more desperate way. His pleasure spot was hit on the moment his legs were spread more. His face was covered in a dark pinkish red blush, though his eyes remained stern with a mix of pleasure. “S-she's my sister you fool.. I don't k-knah! K-know how often you fuck family but we don't..” He only held him tighter. He might have experimented with Thorin, but he never did with his sister.

"I'm pretty sure your brother must have taught you some, ahh.. Quite some things. H-hasn't he." He looked at Dis who couldn't help but blush at his question. “Perhaps I should have you watch how I take your little sister, take her virginity unless you start behaving.” He moved a few times rough again, perhaps a bit painful but Frerin holding him closer only gave him the confirmation he wanted this.

“D-don't dare to speak like that about my f-family!! Y-you stay away f-from her..” He squeezed his eyes when he felt a few brief jolts of pain. He moaned louder and now started moving himself.

The dwarf’s length started throbbing as he whimpered and somehow moved only quicker, looking away to hide his face.

Legolas smirked when he heard those words and slid his hand from the dwarf’s belly to his chest underneath the thick clothing the dwarf wore.  “Hmm your brother is hairier from what I saw." The elf moaned more when the dwarf started moving back and grabbed his face roughly in his hands. “Look at me! I want to see you come undone by an elf." He motioned Dis to come closer and when she did he entered her with his hand causing the girl to whimper softly in slight pain.

“Fr-Frerin.. I'm sorry." She looked up at her brother with a heavy blush on her cheeks and gasped when she felt the elven fingers move deeper while the prince only moved rougher into him. " W-where's Thorin.. He'll save us."

“Y-you said you wouldn't t-tha-ah...ouch her if I behaved!!” Frerin moved quicker, feeling guilty for letting him touch his sister and it hurt him even more to hear her talk about Thorin again. Of course "the great Thorin" had to save them. He hated it. He slowly looked up at the elf, having his eyes filled with mixed emotions, going from anger to bliss. “You could’ve run aw-away, Dis, b-but instead you watched. You’re sick!”


	4. To one in paradise pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin takes care of Frerin while Thrain teachers his son a lesson; Thror on the other hand keeps himself busy with the company of Thranduil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, just like the previous one, contains disturbing matters in certain scenes.. I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway! If you find any mistakes or so please tell me, this chapter hasn't been beta-read so it might contain a few mistakes.

**Chapter 4**

“Well apparently I broke my promise th-" The elf growled when he got head butted from the side by none other than Dwalin, causing the elf to fall on top of Frerin. Legolas only grinned at the other dwarf and pinned Frerin down as he started to move faster and harder..

“Don't just lay there fight tha'  elf off yerself!" Dwalin said as he hid Dis protectively behind him. “Frerin!"

Frerin startled and looked up at Dwalin, suddenly regaining hope but his body still felt all numb and it somehow was hard to even try to want the elf's length to leave him. He did wrestle now and turned onto his knees, crawling away from him after he kicked him once.

"Frerin!" The older dwarf rushed over towards the prince and the elf, pulling that scum away from him while Legolas did nothing but growl when Frerin kicked him.

‘Get off me you brute!" He pushed Dwalin aside and smirked at the other prince again as he pulled him closer by your ankles and instantly moved roughly again. “You are going to start what you finished. "

“I-i didn't start anything!” Frerin growled but shivered again, hitting Legolas twice in his face.

“Of course you didn't." He growled when the younger dwarf hit him in the face twice and pinned his arms down as well now as he moved painfully only to make himself come and when he did so he almost strangled Frerin again before standing up and kicking his legs out of the way. “Pitiful dwarf."

“Jealousy?” Thrain sighed nerved, feeling powerless. He rushed to the king. “Father.. Thorin is with Thranduil again.. He won't obey.”

“That.. boy." The dwarven king mumbled and strode off to the chamber where the elf stayed.

Thorin growled painfully and tried to resist but all he got in return was more pulling to his hair and he faced the elf. "Don't listen to him!”

Thranduil rose from his bed. “Thror.. Let him go..”        

“You have no right to give me any orders elf."  Thror narrowed his eyes and dragged his grandson along with him outside the room."You will not be seeing him again! "

Thrain stood beside Thror now because he had been watching them. “Shall I bring him to his room, father?..”

“Yes" Thror looked at his own son and pretty much pushed the young dwarf into his son’s arms and faced the elf. “Leave.”

“No!" Thorin struggled in order to get loose but failed and looked at the elf as miraculously some tears welled up. “He has done nothing wrong you're just jealous!"

 

~~~

Frerin instantly looked away again in embarrassment for letting this happen to him, even in front of his sister and Dwalin. He lay onto his side and tried to slow down his breathing pace in order to calm himself down.

Dwalin rushed over towards him and scooped him up in his arms as Legolas jumped over the wall to the ground. “He'd better leave.. Come lad, let's take ye inside.." He pulled the prince’s clothes up as much as possible and carried him inside.

“I-i am.. Sorry to disappoint you again.. M-master Dwalin..” Frerin hid his face by using Dwalin's upper clothing.

Dwalin. "Nah.. You didn't lad.. I'm sorry for not getting to ye earlier." He carried him to his own chambers and pulled his clothes off before laying him down in a bath tub and sighed when he heard some distant shouting. “Just stay in ' ere ill fill ye some water."

“Yes, take your time.. I am very grateful for this.. I owe you one.” Frerin leaned backwards and sighed, relaxing a bit.

Dwalin nodded and looked at little Dis trying to reassure her it was going to be alright as he ruffled her hair once. He filled the tub with water and looked at Frerin’s neck once “That'll leave some marks..”

 

~~~

 

“I am very sorry to be bothering you.. But my men would have to prepare for our ride back.. It'd take a few days.”

Thorin’s eyes widened which caused his grandfather to grin a little bit due the success he just got. "No!" He tried to struggle loose again and almost pleaded him to take him to Mirkwood as well.

Thranduil tried to give him a reassuring look and took off his under tunic, revealing his naked chest. “If you wouldn't mind.. I wish to take a bath now..”

Thror became quiet. He stared at the elf and surely Thranduil did not only reveal it to him but his grandson as well. Thranduil let both watch the magnificence of his body. “Of course I'll make sure no one gets in, Thrain bring him away."

The prince’s eyes shot from the elven king to his grandfather as he widened them once more and tried to pull away from his father. “Don't!"

Thrain pulled him back by holding both of his son’s arms. He pulled him to his own room, walked in and locked the door. “Stop this foolishness Thorin!”

“Stop it, let go of me!" He yelled and faced his father. "You can't decide who I love or not!" He glared at him and wanted to walk past him to the door.

“Do you want me to punish you Thorin?!”

“Punish me really father.. I'm not a dwarrow anymore. Now unlock the door and let me go back!"

“I will not unlock this door until you have learned your lesson.” Thrain growled and sat down onto a chair. “You do not know anything about that mad king.”

“You don't know him either.. I saw the real him, not just the elven king, besides.. I'm not the first Durin. It seems like grandpa and him have a past, which is why you have to open that door.  I am going to learn from someone special, something I won’t regret!"

“He is poisoning your mind! Thror would never do such a thing!! And so won't you!!

“He's not poisoning my mind.. He's doing the opposite!” He turned towards his father again. “You and I both know what is to become of grandpa, face it dad, he is not himself lately ever since that stone appeared!” He rubbed his face shortly and looked at his father once and the door before taking a few steps back and made a sprint at the door before he jumped against it.

Thrain hit Thorin’s head right against the door when the prince did so and took advantage of the dizziness the younger dwarf felt. He pulled him onto his bed and ripped off his trousers. “I'll show you how proper sex should feel..”

Thorin growled when his head hit the door and squeezed his eyes as he laid his hand on the sore spot. “Let go of me!" The words slurred out of his mouth due his dizziness and growled again once he hit the bed yet when he felt his trousers being ripped off his eyes widened and he started to struggle and try and get away. “No.. You can’t.. Get away from me!” He kicked , punched his father’s chest and pushed him. “No.. Thranduil!"

Thrain pulled out his length quickly and started jerking himself off, holding one of the boy’s legs with his other hand. Once he felt he was ready he pushed himself in and held his legs with both of his hands. He waited shortly but then started moving in and out of him rather roughly.

“Get off me!" Thorin struggled more which made his father’s movements only more painful as he still punched him but the feeling of him entering him made him gasp in pain once more as his body tried its best to work the length out of him. "Help! !" He tried to scream as much as could and whined in pain when the dwarf started to move. “Why are y-you doing this. ..I'm your son!"

“This is more a more honourable form of sex than with that bastard!” Thrain growled and started jerking Thorin off, really trying hard to get him to enjoy it because he also does this for his own release and it hurt him to see his son like this.

“No..ahh.. You..get out of me!" Thorin shivered violently and glared up at him. "Just so you know: if I do start moaning, know that I'm thinking of him!" He growled and cursed his body for already getting into that trance. “No.. Amad!” He yelled again, kicked and punched him again giving him a hateful glare. “You are dis honouring h-her." He pushed his hands against his father’s face but started to gasp when unwillingly his orgasm approached and gave him a dirty disgusted look. “Oh, gods.. My elven lord..yes!”

“Amad definitely would understand it!” Thrain growled in pleasure when the prince’s moans only encouraged him to fill him up even more. He shivered shortly and suddenly moved all the way in, filling him with his cum.

“Aghh!" Thorin pushed a fist to his mouth and turned white and green at the same time as Thrain moved deeper into him and threw up inside his own mouth when the older dwarf came. It almost caused him to choke in his own vomit.

Thrain widened his eyes when he saw his own son throw up, causing, him in shock, to slide out of him and head backwards. “Hm..”

Thorin rolled on his side to puke properly and pulled up his trousers in disgust. He was going to kill him for this or at least hurt him properly, so he grabbed his emergency dagger out of his drawer and glared at his father when the man wanted to walk away. "Where do you think you're going.."

 

~~~

 

“It still feels as if he's holding my neck.. But I'm sure it'll heal.. When will they leave?”

“Understandable.. " Dwalin tilted the prince’s head carefully with care and studied the string. He still had the decency to not look elsewhere. “Aye Balin has some herbs for that I'll go and get 'em.”

“I'll join you after I finished my bath, no worries.” Frerin thoroughly washed his crotch and hole, somehow feeling uncomfortable since he hadn’t come yet.

“Of course lad you just calm down for now  okay." Dwalin looked at him when the prince started to wash himself and turned away in respect.

Frerin shortly stared at how Dwalin turned away and quickly jerked himself off intensely and indeed he came rather quickly with a soft gasp which he covered with a few coughs.

The brute swallowed a few times and kept himself busy, knowing what Frerin was doing, yet when he was done he waited a couple of seconds more before turning towards him again.

Frerin quickly let the bath be emptied to make sure Dwalin wouldn't see his cum. He slowly tried to get up but his body had remained slightly numb.

“Careful there." Dwalin supported him with both of his arms to help him out of the bathtub. "You princelings will be my death someday." He said with a chuckle

Frerin looked down at his arms and grinned a bit as he clumsily got out of the bath and started drying himself. "That is our duty, is it not?" He chuckled and carefully put on his clothes.

“Aye, I don't hope so though, I'm still sufferin' from that piece of ear loss. Come on lad."  He patted the prince’s shoulder and headed to the grand dining hall.

Frerin nodded slowly and followed Dwalin, looking anxiously around for Legolas. He definitely didn't want to see him anymore.

Dwalin noticed the prince’s anxiety and looked back at him over his shoulder. “Don’t worry lad he's not here I made sure the guards would watch him and won't let him in anymore."

“Good.. I'm glad.. But, Dwalin, how did you find us actually?”

“I sensed something was wrong, really. You all weren't in the dining room and dinner still hasn’t been served yet so I went looking. Your sounds led me there."

“Did.. Anybody else notice it? Tch.. Let's get dinner! I'm getting sick of thinking of it again.”

“No, nobody else saw it. I made sure of that." He nodded and followed the prince quickly.

Frerin walked into the kitchen and smiled at the maids. “We're coming for our dinner, serve it with pints! No wine.. Those fools have made us drink enough of that..”

Dwalin chuckled and grabbed a pint for the younger dwarf and him to fill it with ale. “Cheers lad, oh and meat of course."

“Meat indeed.” He smiled and took the pint. “Cheers!” Frerin took a big sip of his pint and sighed relieved.

“To a better day tomorrow." Dwalin gave him a look and clashed his pint with the prince’s.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil turned his back towards him and placed his tunic down onto his bed, then he walked out of the room to a different bathroom than the one Frerin was using. He simply ignored Throrwho followed him.

“You know.. Thorin will grow older too. It’s a shame really. I can't blame him for bestowing upon you like that. He's just a boy. He doesn't know what he's doing.”

“He is different than you are, I see real love in his eyes unlike yours.. Your love was and is wicked, I do not care for his age nor hi-“

"He's just a boy" Thor walked up to him and stood pretty close behind him. “Isn't that what you always desired? Something wicked..”

“If I always had desired something wicked I better could've stayed with you, Thror.” He didn't mind him standing this close, somehow he felt more powerful by being this tall, even when his back was faced towards him.

“What made you leave me.. I mean except the wickedness we were fine, were we not. “He stared at the King’s shoulders and touched his back once carefully. “Such beauty."

“You’re obsessed with everything that looks pretty.. It was rather obvious.” Thranduil sighed slightly but didn’t move away from the dwarf’s hand.

“That’s not true, only for that what is truly beauty: which is you. I've never stopped thinking about you.” He said as his hand slid up until it got a hold of the elf’s silver blonde hair. He gently pulled it and forced the elf’s head to move backwards only slightly.

“You are a worse sex addict than I am.” Thranduil tried to keep ignoring the pulling, though it hurt his scalp whenever he tried to remain standing up fully straight.

“Ah so you finally admit you are one.. I don't think that the boy can keep up with you.He's not experienced.”

“I am pretty sure he will be fine, and otherwise I will wait for him to develop himself..” He pulled himself free and stroked his hair slightly backwards before he took off his crown.

Thror watched him in astonishment and bit his lip hard once the elf took off his crown. “It never ceased to amaze me how well you made this on your own."

Thranduil had a look at his crown and only nodded once slowly, staying fully quiet in deep thoughts. He placed it onto a small closet and bent forwards to let some water fill his bath. Usually he'd go outside to wash himself it but he knew that then not only one dwarf would be looking at him.

“I could help you clean yourself." Thror followed him with his eyes and moved forwards before he laid his hand upon the elf’s gorgeous butt.

Thranduil’s eyes widened only shortly when the elf felt the familiar hand on his bottom. “You could.. But first let me sit down in the water.”

“My my, surrendering to me already.. Poor Thorin it would break his heart to see this, which is why don't want you around him any longer."

“This is no surrender at all, I need a servant to wash me.” He slowly lowered himself into the water and looked up at Thror. “I will not abandon your son that easily.”

“A servant.. We'll see about that." The dwarven king grinned to himself and grabbed a sponge and started washing the elf’s upper body first.

The elven king now turned his head away again, just staring at the water. He didn't even bother paying attention to Thror.

Thror admired every single inch of the elf’s silken skin. He sneakily and slowly moved his hand down to the elf’s length.

Thranduil once again looked up at Thror as if being disappointed, but he then looked down and closed his eyes.

 


	5. To one in paradise pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their problems become worse, but everything stops when something unexpected happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed it took us a longer time to create this chapter, this mainly is due to the rather busy week we had, hopefully the next chapter will be on quicker!

**Chapter 5**

“Son.. Do not be reckless now.. You should have some rest.” Thrain stared at him for a moment, feeling panic rise as he saw the look in his son’s eyes.

“Reckless.. Who said I was going to be reckless?" Thorin moved closer to his father and narrowed his eyes.

Thrain quickly moved himself to the door and searched for the key but Thorin growled and pushed his father against the door before he moved the dagger to his crotch. "I rather watch you slaughtered by orcs in battle.. But this will do too for now." He rammed the dagger right up in his sack and licked his lips in a slightly wicked way.

Thrain first shook his head quickly but screamed in pain and agony when he felt the dagger attack and invade his most intimidate parts. Usually he never would cry, but this pain was unbearable. He sank through his knees and cried.

“Pathetic.." The younger dwarf mumbled, unlocked the door and just stepped over his father’s miserable body. He walked out and headed for his room to take a bath, to clean himself up for the elf. After the cleaning he walked to the bathroom.

 

~~~

 

“Give into it." Thror looked at him as is his hand found the elf’s length and slowly started to jerk him off.

“I won't give into anything caused by your hand.” Thranduil stayed quiet for a while but sighed again when he opened his eyes. “I had sex less than an hour ago, would you mind giving up?”

“Fine.. But know that I'll do anything to keep you from my grandson as will his father" The dwarven king pulled his hand away and faced him once again.

“Don't be so pathetic..” Thranduil now had anger in his eyes. “He is old enough to decide who will be his lover without his father or you!”

Thror stumbled a bit backwards when he heard the elf’s voice, but mainly the way anger had filled it. “He is my grandson."

Out of nowhere Thorin opened the door with the blood-covered dagger in his hands. “Out." He looked at his grandfather and moved closer to him forcing his grandfather out and once he did the prince smiled at the elf before collapsing on his knees.

“I am not yours anymore.” He somehow had a blush on his face and looked surprised when Thorin arrived. “Y-you're ba-” He widened his eyes and got on his knees in the bath when the younger dwarf fell down. “What happened?!”

Thorin leaned against the tub and shivered with disgust. “He.. Thought.. It was necessary to have sex with someone more honourable." He looked up at the elf’s still stunned-looking face. “I made him pay for that."

“G-good lord.. What did you do?” Thranduil now looked worried and kissed the dwarf’s forehead once when he saw the disgust in his eyes.

Thorin looked at the elf once and stared in front of him as he faced the still blooded dagger shortly and bit his lips. “Let's say.. Jerking off, sitting, peeing, walking even simple movements will be painful for the upcoming days.. Weeks or even longer."

The elven king suddenly grinned wickedly before he pulled him closer. “That's very sexy..”

Thorin  swallowed hard once since well his father just raped him but he managed to grin. “Get his filth out of me please." He grinned more before he undressed himself fully and climbed into the tub smirking as he leaned towards those lovely lips.

Thranduil first stared at the way the prince undressed himself, then he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him softly yet playful. His eyes remained wide open.

The dwarf chuckled softly and kissed him back in the same way while caressing with his fingers through the elf’s beautiful locks. "I did not though it would be this silk, why don't you wear braids like others of your kin?"

The king stayed quiet for a short while, looking away until he found the right answer. “I do not enjoy having my manes caged.. I am a king and I am free.” He smiled slightly and stroked the side of Thorin’s

“I see. I suppose for some it's different." He faced is own two braids and the braid of his beard. He smiled and kissed him once again. “This is nice."

Thranduil suddenly became quiet as his face turned emotionless. “You should leave as fast as you can.”

 

~~~

 

“To a better tomorrow indeed!” Frerin headed back to the dinner room after they both received their food. “Will we visit Balin or do you have to go elsewhere?” He started eating after he settled down by the table.

“We're going to see Balin after dinner, if that's fine with you as well." Dwalin looked at him while eating further.

“Of course it is. I think I deserve some time off duty.. I will help my sister later.”

“Aye but tomorrow I want you full on duty again." He faced him with a smirk.

“Obviously.” He smiled and finished his plate. “I will be more on my guard than ever!”

“I know you will, you lads can't disappoint me.” The brute smirked once again and slapped the prince’s shoulder.

Frerin chuckled and grabbed his pint, emptying it completely. He placed it down with a relieved sigh and bumped against Dwalin shortly to tease. “Buuut.. Don't you have anything else to do than helping this poor lad?” He grinned slightly.

“Aye of course I have something better to do than to save your pitiful ass." Dwalin sniggered as he nudged the younger dwarf’s leg with his foot. Honestly, if Balin and Dwalin were never here Erebor would be lot more boring.

“Hm.. Pity we haven’t had dinner together. It was very good, I must say.” Frerin smiled and got onto the table for some weird reason.

“Good lord yer not gonna sing are ye?" He laughed shortly as he saw the prince do so.

 

~~~

 

“S-someone help me?! I'm bleeding awfully bad!” Thrain wiped away his tears but was unable to get up at all due to the burning aches.

“My lord? What happened?!” He ran up to him and ordered some other dwarves to help him to the medical chambers.

“My son attacked me.. Balin.. He went to the elvenking! We must lock up that insane king..”

Balin sighed and guided the other dwarves to the healing chambers. “It looks quite bad.. We will have to stitch it.”

“What is going on here." He ran into the room and looked at his son. “That boy.. Lock him up, in the dungeons!"

Balin didn't bother to say it'd be better to lock up the elven king and he pointed at some of the dwarves who worked for him at the moment. “You heard our king! Lock up prince Thorin!”

“Hurry give him nothing but water and bread!" Thror narrowed his eyes and looked at Balin. “Together with Dwalin you will make sure he won’t escape." He looked at the dwarves who ran off to search the prince.

“Yes my king, we will..” He started to stitch Thrain's Intimidate pieces together. He sighed when he was finished and looked back at Thrain “My lord, I would be very careful with it.. It easily could be ruined again.” He left and walked to Dwalin and Frerin. “Brother, stop messing around here.. We have some unpleasant duties.”

“I'm not messin' around." Dwalin grinned but when he saw Balin his face he blinked a few times and stood up. “What is it.."

“What's going on, master Balin..?” Frerin got off the table and sighed once. “It’s my brother isn’t it..”

“We have to lock him up in our dungeons, lad, please do not make it harder than it already is. The king made us responsible for him and I will make sure he'll be fine, alright?

“Brother.." Dwalin looked at Balin and sighed as he faced Frerin with a swallow. “Go to your sister lad." He looked at his brother and closed his eyes once. "Why did you agree with this.." He rubbed his face once and opened the door.

“Wait, Balin we do not have to do this?!” Frerin walked after them. “He is our family..” He leaned a bit against Dwalin, clearly he couldn't deal with alcohol as well as most dwarves could, for he only had 2 pints and 2 glasses of wine but already started getting trouble with walking.

“As I said: Dwalin and I will take good care of him!”

“Go to yer room lad. This is not going to be pretty." Dwalin sighed and closed his eyes again. “Balin..”

“We can’t ignore it, apologies.” Balin headed to Thranduil's room, assuming Thorin would be there but sighed nerved when not only Dwalin, but Frerin followed him as well.

“What.. Why?" Thorin faced the elf confused and studied your face, trying to read him but got out of the tub anyway. He dressed himself with a sad expression on his face yet when he saw Dwalin and Balin he faced them in disbelieve and made a run for it.

“Thorin!” He gave Balin a look.

“I'm sorry.” Thranduil muttered and stayed in the bath. He leaned more back, letting his hair slowly slide into the water as he closed his eyes and allowing his mind some rest by falling asleep.

“Thorin you have to come with us! T-Thorin!”

Frerin saw Thorin running away and ran after him. “I will aid you, brother! Grandfather ordered them to lock you up.”

“No!" Thorin turned to Frerin and took his face in his hands before he rested his  forehead against his. “Father.. Be aware of father. He's not what he seems like." He looked up again. “Take care of Dis." He tapped his brother’s shoulder and ran further.

“Thorin!” Dwalin looked at Frerin once and growled softly as he passed the boy and ran after the prince again but looked up when he felt wind which seemed like a hurricane to him. “What.. was that.”

Balin had rushed after him as well but couldn’t move as swiftly as his brother did. “That my lads, was a dragon..”

 


	6. To one in paradise pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon had come to Erebor.. Wounded and in shock everybody struggles for life, but will their struggles be worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to apologise: It had taken me way longer to write this chapter due to school works, but luckily school is over now so I hope to be writing a lot more from now on!

**Chapter 6**

Frerin sighed in a frustrated way and looked around himself, suddenly feeling dizzy as if he had drunk at least 15 pints. He got onto his knees to calm himself down.

Balin startled from the wind which blew through the halls but he couldn't stop now, for at his age he wouldn't be able to keep up with Thorin, especially when would take a break right now. “Dwalin!”

“Dragon?..” Dwalin ran back to Frerin and helped him up. “Flee, hurry!"  He pulled him with himself and rushed outside to see the dragon destroy dale.

“Balin.. Call out the guards, do it now!” Thorin spoke with a fierce kind of courage in his voice. He ran back to Balin and grabbed the older dwarf’s arm. “Come!" He ran back inside to the look-out. “Dragon.. Dragon!" He yelled over the wall and raced down to the bathroom where the king was. “You must flee!" He even ran to the medical residence and made sure everybody knew of the current disaster.

Thror rushed out of the bathroom and headed to his treasure room, but as he did so the Arkenstone fell into the mountains of gold.

Balin stared outside as he saw the flames burn Dale. He first was frozen but then he ran to the guards and prepared them for battle in only a short period of time.

“I-i can't d..” Frerin muttered and leaned against Dwalin before he closed his eyes. “I’m so-sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, lad. I’ll get you to a safer place.” Dwalin answered him and moved on.

Thorin ran up to Balin again and pulled him behind a pillar to hide from the fire of the dragon. The dragon was heading for Erebor now. “Where's dis?!" He returned his gaze at Balin. “Get everyone out!" The prince ran back to the opening to defend it with the guards, yet Smaug already broke through and crashed almost everybody with his massive strength. Thorin however had managed to survive and his courage had changed into despair. The dwarf rushed further to search for anybody who had remained in the halls.

 

~~~

 

Balin had gone outside as well and helped his brother with the prince. “What happened to the lad..?” Both, after finding a safer place to stay, stared back at the gates of Erebor. “This creature.. We cannot do anything against it..”

Dwalin looked back at his brother for a moment before he returned his gaze at Frerin again. “He collapsed.. The elf used him."

“Legolas did?” Balin looked down and studied Frerin after Dwalin had put him down. “He is drugged. No post traumatic stress would cause this. Don’t you smell something? I can’t quite recall the specific origin though.”

“He did drink elven wine and ale and he ate a bit; that's all I saw." Dwalin suddenly looked up from Frerin to Balin. “Where's Thorin. "

“Hmm.. I'll take care of h.. T-thorin?! He didn’t come?!”

“Aye.. I believe he went back for the elf." Dwalin looked over his shoulder at Erebor once again as he swallowed.

Balin sighed once and pinched his nose bridge for a moment. “All we can do is pray for the best..”

Dwalin gulped again and nodded in agreement before he looked at the city of Dale. “All that innocence.. Children.. Babes." He looked down at Frerin and tried to get the lad to drink.

Dis looked around for her brother and ran up to Balin pounding her fists against his chest. “That's my brother inside! Why do you all abandon him?!" She screamed and cried as she wanted to run back but shocked when another set of flames came out of Erebor.

“Your brother here needs aid as well, my lady..” Balin moved Dwalin away for a few inches to give the princess a proper view of her brother.

“A..aye. " Dwalin sighed deeply and looked at Frerin. “We need to get further away from the mountain.” He gave Balin a look and lifted Frerin up again.

Balin nodded and walked beside Dwalin, feeling guilty of course but Dwalin shook his head and laid a hand on his shoulder before he once again looked back at Erebor.

Dis walked along and sat down beside him after Balin had taken care of him. She unconsciously caressed the prince’s hair. It luckily did not take long before Frerin woke up again.

The prince saw vague shapes standing around himself, which quite soon became clear when he rubbed his eyes. He smiled when he saw his sister and apparently she was even more pleased to see him than he was to see her, for she practically jumped on top of him and held him in her arms. She cried softly and just stayed quiet furthermore.

“S-sister.. I drank too much.. There's no need to worry, but.. Where are we? Is Thorin alright? Did you catch him Dwalin?”

Dwalin shook his head once with a smirk but faced both Dis and Balin as he laid a hand on his shoulder. “No we haven't lad." He gestured towards Erebor. “You must look for your father and grandfather."

“O-outside?..” Frerin slowly sat up straight and stared at the gate of Erebor which was broken and burned. “This can't be..”

“A dragon attacked us. Dwalin found you and helped you out of there..” Balin answered the unspoken questions that went through the younger dwarf’s mind.

“Aye that’s right. But it’s time for us to leave, before that beast decides to have a look outside the mountain. We should head for the blue mountains.” Dwalin helped Dis off Frerin and waited for them both to stand up straight.

“What makes you think Dain will help us? We haven’t exactly been best friends with Dain..” Dis muttered.

 

~~~

 

Thrain crawled over the ground which was one big mess. He saw no one anymore for he was blinded by dust.

“Father!" A familiar call was audible. Thorin ran up to him and carried him outside waving his arms when he saw the army of elves. "Help us!”

The elves however, had no leader, for Thranduil had remained inside with his eyes closed. No elf made a move.

Thorin suddenly realised what was going on and lowered his eyelids for a moment. “..Thranduil." He whispered to himself before he put down his father and rushed back inside to the elf's room. “Thranduil!” He looked around but the elf was nowhere to be found. He looked worried and ran back to the bathroom where he last had laid his eyes upon him. He luckily found the elvenking in his bath. “Thank m-mahal..” He mumbled and stumbled across the bathroom to grab the elf’s arm. “Wake up you fool.”

Thranduil slowly woke up, startling shortly when he felt all these energies and auras of panic around himself. He frowned and looked up at the dwarf. “W-what’s going on?!”

“We’re under the attack of a dragon." The prince swallowed when he heard some growling in the distance and faced you again. “Come.. Quick and quiet." He held his hand out to him.

“A dragon.. Of course..” Thranduil took his hand and got out of the tub, soaked. “Could you hand me over a towel?”

Something imperfect was visible, some kind of fear. Why would Thranduil of all people be afraid? Of course they currently were in danger but the elvenking has experienced a lot in his life.. Thorin would make sure his king would get out of here.

“You expected this would happen?" He mumbled softly and hopped up a bit when he heard something as he looked for the towel. ".. I thought you were dead..” He bit his lower lip and looked away for a moment. “Your kin us waiting for you."

“Not at this precise moment..” The elf sighed and shivered a bit, just walking out of the bathroom. “Nevermind the towel.”

“You need to get dry." Thorin followed him with his eyes and ripped off a piece of his tunic. “Take it."

Thranduil took it and quickly dried himself off with it although his hair remained wet. He then walked further to get to the exit, without the knowledge of the fact that the dragon was right there.

Thorin followed him while looking around. He drew his sword when they came closer and took the king’s wrist. “Not through there. The mines." He whispered. He would not take this risk.

“The mines.. Very well.” The elvenking followed the prince now. His body remained warm, though it wasn't very pleasurable to walk through this all naked.

The dwarf was thinking of too many things, but he managed to remain calm. He thought of the right things: He pulled the fur off his coat and handed it over to him. It was unknown whether he was worried about the elf’s temperature or the way he’d be exposed to everybody once they would get out.

The king doubted whether he should take it or not, but he decided it was the wrong time for him to become selfish. He took it and instantly covered himself with it. “Thank you.”

The prince nodded and grabbed Thranduil’s hand to guide him through the mines. “Watch it. It might be unstable now." He tried to calculate his steps correctly but when he heard something big approach he faced you again. “Forget what I said. RUN!"

Thranduil ran beside him, feeling the soles of his feet being torn by multiple sharp shaped stones, pieces of metal and more objects which he currently ignored. He simply ran further though the smell of his blood quickly was recognised by the dragon.

Thorin looked at him over his shoulder and instantly noticed the state of the elf’s feet. He pulled him further along as he saw the tail of the dragon sweep into the mines.

The elf heard the growls of Smaug and gasped softly, still trying to resist the pain. “H-how long will t-this take..” He said between his gasps.

“Almost there." And Thorin was right. He sighed relieved when he saw the light of the nature. “Come just a few more steps. This mine is about to crumble! "

Thranduil held the fur more tightly around himself and took a deep breath. Once he opened his eyes, his face had turned emotionless again. He finally walked out with the dwarf and stared around at how everything had been demolished.

“By the gods.." Thorin mumbled to himself and looked around as well. He slowly turned around to see Erebor again. “What in Durin’s name happened."

“PerhapsI shouldn't sleep anymore.. How could possibly I have slept through all this?” Thranduil asked himself but turned his gaze back at the dwarf when he spoke again.

“Your kin is waiting for you. " Thorin spoke as he faced the elf in an emotionless way this time as well. "You need aid."

“To what place will you guide your people? You are welcome in Mirkwood.” The elf turned himself to his people who still hadn’t moved at all. “See it.. as a thank you for saving my life.”

The dwarf swallowed once and nodded, trying to flash a grateful smile at the elf while helping him to the smaller mountain. “I don't think my kin will apply to that not if I recommend it. They would say I lost my mind, but if perhaps if told them so..?” He supported him for as much as he could.

“I will speak to them soon.” The elf showed him a weak smile and looked up at his kin. The large numbers showed that none of them had been harmed by the dragon. The elves quickly made him sit down and started taking care of his feet.

The elves wrapped bandage around his feet and strongly recommended him not to walk for a while, so he got onto his elk and looked down at the dwarves.

The prince nodded and looked into the direction of his own kin as he laid a hand upon your shoulder. “I’m very grateful for that. You rest now." He said and slowly walked towards his own kin and, unlike his father, his chin was raised up as he continued the pace.

Balin felt a wave of relief cover him when he saw Thorin and chuckled shortly. “He sure is a lucky one.”

Thrain’s eyes had been cleaned and healed. He stared at his son, not believing the lad went back for an elf. Somehow he couldn't be angry, for Thorin had saved _his_ life as well.

“Well let us not just stand there.. Let's head for the blue mountains." Thror helped his own son up and also watched the elf for a second, for the other king started speaking.

After Thranduil had let his elk take a few steps forwards, he took a deep breath. “Dwarves of Erebor.. As a thank you for your hospitality and for saving my life, I welcome you all in Mirkwood.. We have more than enough space for each one of you and it'd be our pleasure to help you recover.”

 Balin stared up at the elvenking in surprise and even wondered if the elf had lost his mind. Not only him, but the other dwarves as well turned their head to the dwarvenking.

Thorin sighed in a relieved way when he heard the elvenking’s words, however his facial expression changed when he saw the look on his grandfather’s face: It looked shocked.

The dwarvenking shook his head quickly while looking up at the elvenking on the small mountain. "Oh no, I decline!”

“That was to be expected.." Dwalin mumbled while rubbing his face in irritation.

“Wait! " Thorin looked at the other dwarves and shook his head once now as well.  “Dain might not give us any aid. Do we wish to wander the wilderness, starving, weighing risks.. With infants and injured on board.. Or do we accept this offer?!" He yelled and looked at the king again. "I do not say this for my own benefit but for the wealth and suffering of my people, our people!” He turned towards the crowd again. “Come with me and be safe."

Dwalin’s irritation had soon changed into pride when the prince spoke. He grinned slightly when he nudged Balin once. “Ye’re right: A mighty fine king one day."

“He sure will be.. And we will follow him.” He too smiled and held his brother with one arm wrapped around his shoulder, well for as far as he could reach.

Thranduil smiled slightly as he heard the prince’s words. The young dwarf was far more different from the first time he saw him, though that only had been a few hours ago.

“.. To Mirkwood it shall be then." Thrain muttered and slowly started to walk with the crowd of dwarves.

“To Mirkwood! " Thorin yelled before he rose a fist up in the air and he strode forward with a lot of dwarves behind him.

The elven king spoke a few unrecognisable Elvish words after he turned around. The elves all turned around and headed for Mirkwood, together with the dwarves.

The dwarves followed gratefully as Thorin himself walked beside the elvenking and he, proudly even, grinned up at him.

 


	7. To one in paradise pt. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together they head back to Mirkwood. The dwarven folk is making a proper start on recovery by the help of the medical section of the elves. Some have the best night of their lives, while others have the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised: I quickly updated this chapters and I hope to be able to keep doing that.  
> You might think this story is going to be erotical mostly, although it will be exactly the opposite. Honestly when me and my co-writer wrote this, we cried. In total it is 233 pages long and I am rewriting chapter after chapter so there is a lot to come!
> 
> Warnings: Rather disturbing matters in this one.. but ah well, if you've come this far already you probably are used to it.

**Chapter 7**

Thranduil looked down beside himself at him and chuckled slightly as if his mind finally was at peace. After a long journey they arrived in the halls of Mirkwood: Some elves helped the king onto the throne. “Prepare our extra to rooms and guide every single dwarf into a safe residence.” The elvenking spoke before he crossed his legs and stared at the bandage around his feet.

Thorin guided his kin towards their rooms and, once he was done, he walked back to his elf while looking around in amazement. He bowed once before he looked up at him. “Would you allow me to have a look at your injuries?”

“A few of my best healing elves will stitch it soon.. For now it is cleaned.” The elf slowly unwrapped the bandage off one of his feet, showing the sole of it. It was all ripped open and had large cuts which, even after a long time, still were bleeding a bit.

The dwarf pulled a painful face and carefully took your food in his hand before hegracefully moved it sideward. “This needs to be stitched immediately.”

The king sighed but smiled, enjoying the dwarf’s worrying. “I'll get to the surgery room.” He wrapped the bandage around his foot again and looked around himself for a moment in attempt to get up without too much pain. “Could you help me? My other foot is in the same condition and well.. It doesn’t make moving around rather easy.” He first tried to get up by only supporting onto Thorin’s shoulder but he almost fell off the throne when he felt a jolt of pain on the moment he allowed his full weight to support onto it.

“H-hmpf!.. They should've brought in my elk.. I can't walk at all.”

Thorin only grinned at the elf’s comment. He might be small but that doesn't mean he isn’t strong, so out of nowhere he strangely carried him bride style to the medical area.

Thranduil widened his eyes but grinned slightly as well. He placed a kiss on the dwarf’s neck. “As always.. Stronger than you look.”

“And as I have said before: ‘Never underestimate a dwarf.’"

The elf settled down upon one of the surgery beds and took off the bandages again. He called a few elves who instantly arrived when he did so and they cautiously started taking care of his feet. He squeezed his eyes and just tried not to moan in pain. He did get a painkilling brew but it didn't work as well as he had expected.

Thorin patiently watched from the side line but when he saw the elves work on your feet he rolled his eyes and ran off for the search of one of the healers he heard was quite good, and returned with him. “This man is one of the best healers I know.. Let him take care of your feet.”

“a.. Dw.. Hmm Fine.” Thranduil ordered the other elves to quit after he closed his eyes again. “I'll kick your ass if he screws up..” He muttered with a smug grin playing on his lips.

“I don't think you will. You still need that." Thorin chuckled and studied the way  the dwarf aided the elf’s wounds.

The king noticed the dwarf alone was way quicker than all his elves together and it didn't even hurt that much. He sat up when Oin was finished and looked at the soles of his feet again. “Surprisingly good.. Say.. What do they call you, dwarf?”

“This is Oin, son of Groin.” Thorin faced him and pointed at the dwarf once and smirked a bit proudly.

“A pleasure to meet you. Oin, son of Groin, I am very grateful for your deeds. If you wish to take care more often, you can join our medical team and perhaps teach them a bit.”

“That’d be an honour m’Lord!” Oin bowed once and placed a few ointments on a night stand beside the king. “I recommend you to use these daily, and.. no walking for three days."

“Do not worry. I'll take care of him." Thorin showed the king a smile after he patted Oin’s shoulder several times. It almost seemed like he was the only one approving of this.

Thranduil smiled friendly this time and nodded as he received the salve. “Well then, you'll be my elk for a few days, Thorin.” The king sniggered slightly and held out his arms to him like only a child would do.

“I don't think that will be something I will mind doing. " The dwarf grinned and lifted him from the bed again, then he carried him through the halls while paying attention to not fall off some of those small paths. “Where to?”

“M.. Our room? It is quite a walk though, ehm, would you prefer to head elsewhere? There’s a lot to see in my realm.”

“Y...The chambers it'll be then." Thorin gave him a short look. “You’ll have to guide me though."

“Through this corridor until the far end, then head right, left. It’s in the corner of that corridor.”

“This must look so weird for your kin." The dwarf brought him to his room and laid him down on the bed before he had a look around, then he turned his gaze at him and grinned slightly. He couldn’t believe this all had actually happened.

Thranduil chuckled when he saw the dwarf grinning once again and pulled him closer. “I don’t care about anybody else but you right now.” He placed his soft lips firmly on the dwarf’s as he held him tightly.

The prince looked surprised when he almost stumbled forwards because of the elf’s pulls but his surprised glare quickly changed into a smile when he felt those perfect lips on his. He returned the kiss with passion.

The elf stroked the prince’s chest once he broke the kiss and stayed quiet for a moment to appreciate his view, though it did not take long before he spoke again: “I'm afraid there is no space left.. Which means you’ll have to sleep here.” He spoke with a kind of a twisted and playful tone in his voice which Thorin understood all too well.

“Oh but.. my Lord I simply couldn't.. It would be too much of an honour really." The dwarf smirked and looked at him as he slowly closed the distance between them.

 

~~~

 

“Father, what must we do?..” Thrain was lying in the bed they had to share because families had to get in one room to save space.

“We could try to head for the iron hills.. Reclaim Moria." Thror looked at him and sighed softly . “We've been too hard on him.."

“R-reclaim Moria?! That's quite a task. Our people are weak father.. However, if we can get help from the elves, we could make it. Thranduil will provide us anything we wish if we allow him to date Thorin.. Though I'm not very fond of that plan..”

“Neither am I.. The boy will be broken sooner or later. " Thror sighed deeply and kept looking at his son. “You shouldn't have used him."

“You t-told me I had to punish him? Sometimes times are lonely..” The younger dwarf sighed and turned his head away.

“He won’t forgive you.” Thror sighed once as well and closed his eyes for a moment in attempt to calm himself down. “Sleep son.”

“I'm sure he will.. It wasn't that bad and after all he already had his revenge?” Thrain turned onto his side and closed his eyes. “I will, wake me when necessary.” He allowed his tiredness to take over and let it guide him to sleep.

Thror fell asleep as well, yet didn't sleep that proper due to his own thoughts.

Thrain was fast asleep and in this deep form of unconsciousness he crawled against Thror. He sighed and just held him with a slight smile of relief upon his face as if he had missed these fatherly touches.

Thror however frowned when he felt the touch of his son and tried to shake him off. In response Thrain only frowned and tightened his grip on him while letting out a soft hum.

Thror mumbled something as he caressed his son’s beard and slipped a hand under his tunic. “I don't think the boy felt as good as I'm going to make your feel, son.” He whispered.

The younger dwarf sighed softly and just moved more against him, not waking up from his father’s touch at all.

“Such a baby boy." The king muttered softly and shook his head shortly.

Thrain’s body tensed when his crotch was touched by his father and he shortly moaned in pain before turning around with his back towards him. Then, yet another time, he moved against him but now obviously with his back pressed against the older dwarf’s chest.

“What a whine..” The king chuckled but his eyes turned darker. “I wonder if this hurts as well.” He now grinned as he moved a hand over Thrain’s nicely shaped globes.

When he noticed his son only moved closer towards him he bit his lip hard and pulled the trousers, undergarments included, down before he massaged the younger dwarf’s cheeks. He felt his own shaft harden inside his briefs so he pulled it out and stroked himself shortly.

Thrain’s nerves became more sensitive by the second. His length somehow did function and became harder.

The king looked down at him and moved his son’s butt cheeks apart and entered you once with lots of “care”.

Thrain however instantly shocked awake when he felt a sharp jolt of pain flow through his spine. He gasped and instantly tried to crawl forwards but he again hurt his crotch. He felt his father's hand on him which he recognised immediately. “B-by the gods.. F-father!”

“The pain shall fade very soon.” The king mumbled and wrapped his arms around his prince as he moved in further and almost immediately began to quicken his pace.

“F-father please no! You c-cannot do this!” Thrain wrestled heavily but the pain was incredibly intense which made his attempt futile, for he was unable to use his strength.

“Shh.” The older dwarf grinned as he grabbed his son’s hair. His pace never slowed down, instead it only escalated: he became rougher, wilder, it was unbelievable. Could it have anything to do with his sickness?

Thrain squeezed his eyes when he stopped wrestling. He was unable to move his head due to the tight grip on his hair. He felt tears welling up in his eyes; although he knew real dwarves never cried, especially no princes.

“I'm punishing you for wronging your son." The king covered the younger dwarf’s mouth and growled loudly when he climaxed.

Thrain gasped and moaned loudly, trying to muffle his moans with a pillow. Not only his insides were coated, but also his pride was all coated with humiliation now. He couldn't come but it felt as a big release to have the length inside him being removed. “I'm sorry father..”

Thror growled softly afterwards, not even caring whether his son would come or not. He turned onto his side, away from him. “Hmpf."

Thrain carefully got off the bed and quietly walked into the bathroom where he cleaned himself and sat down. He was restless.

 

~~~

 

Thranduil grinned more and took off his own upper tunic. “I hope you'll stay here for quite a while.”

The dwarf studied Thranduil’s shining eyes while smiling dreamily. “I'll stay here as long as they grant us, but for now you are injured and I should," He cupped the king’s length through his trousers with a smirk. “should take care of you."

The elvenking followed the dwarf’s hand with his eyes and then turned his gaze back at him in no-time. “You should indeed..” He licked his lips and pulled Thorin on top of himself before he again kissed him deeply.

The prince returned the kiss with the same form of intensity while his hand slipped into those soft leggings as he licked your lips once. “You should think of a way to lay down without your feet hurting.. Because we’ll be doing this more often.” He pulled the elf’s length out with his and took them both in one hand while jerking them off. His other hand found a way to Thranduil’s surprisingly tight entrance. “By the way you're clenching I would say you're still a virgin"

Thranduil gasped shortly and leaned more into him but trembled when he felt the thick finger against his entrance. “It'd be a m-miracle if I was a virgin..” He said with a breathless chuckle. “I haven't had sex in that particular way for quite a while though.” He placed tender kisses on the dwarf’s neck while hastily opening his tunic as well.

The prince looked down at both of their hands and shivered because of the intense touch of their lengths together.  “Tell me, what position would you like best?” He smirked when he only heard Thranduil’s adorable sighs and whimpers. This is what he wanted and this is what Thranduil gave him in an all-too-pleased way. He claimed the elf’s lips on the moment he properly entered him with two of his fingers.

The elvenking fully took off his own leggings with shivering hands and kissed him back playfully though he tensed and shortly moaned in pain when he felt the muscles of his entrance being stretched by the thick fingers. It did not take long before he held him slightly tighter and thrust his hips more against Thorin’s hand.

“Legs o-over shoulders perhaps..?” The elf gasped against the prince’s lips as if he only had heard the question just now.

Thorin swallowed once he felt the thrusts and smirked only more. “That sounds like a perfect idea." He felt powerful. He was doing this to the great elven king and his amused smirk almost became cocky by now. “Although I'm not quite sure if you deserve. I mean: You've been quite the tease at the dinner table.” He moved his fingers deeper and moved the hand which still was wrapped around their length faster.

“O-oh but I h-helped you perfectly in your "hard" time.. I deserve a treat.” Thranduil remembered that exact smirk from Thror which actually startled him but he was too horny to really think about it. He just spread his legs for him and his moans became more desperate as he started moving his hips back and forwards in quite a rough way, although he sometimes got distracted by the pain in his feet.

“Have you?" Thorin chuckled softly and carefully moved the elf’s long and slightly skinny legs over his shoulders. “Try not to press in my back.. It'll save you some pain." He grinned down at him when the elf moved so much only because of him. It made him, although he wouldn’t like to admit that, blush a little bit. “I recall you being all smirky and grinny at my discomfort."

“A-ah.. t-that was just a phase!” The elvenking already had come to the state where he impatiently tried making the dwarf push his length inside him by now.

Thorin chuckled slightly amused but with a much different tone than his grandfather would do so. “Eager aren't we." He bit his lower lip on the moment he entered him only with the tip. "Say please."

The king arched his back and instantly pushed his heels more into the dwarf’s back. “L-little b-ah.. B-bastard.. Hmm.. P-please, Thorin!”

The prince grinned at him and slowly slid in with a relieved sigh. He allowed his hands to rest onto the elf’s legs before he moved him closer against himself. “Somehow men are easier to enter than women don't you think so?"

“I-i a-ah...” The el instantly started moving but he squeezed his eyes when he felt his throbbing length already bob back and forwards, making him only more sensitive.

“You what.. Agree?" He said with a growl and gasped a few times as he saw that lovely length screaming for attention. He took it in his hand again and held it with a firm grip. “Let me get that for you.” He mumbled and quickened his pace while jerking him off again only to fully drive him to the edge. He too started to lose himself in pleasure and called the king’s name several times.

Thranduil’s body started shocking as his moans turned to screams. He held his arms above his head and squeezed into his own hair. “I'm a-about t..”

Thorin swallowed once and moved his hand over the muscled limbs and smooth skin up to that outstanding chest, then back down again to the elf’s length when he pressed a kiss to the elf’s knee. “Come for me my love.” He moved wildly and deeply back against him.

Thranduil suddenly screamed the dwarf’s name as he pulled his own hair and arched his back even more. He felt his belly getting covered by his own cum but kept moving for a short while, then he completely relaxes and just tried to slow down his breathing.

The prince gasped and shocked slightly at how the elf came and shivered violently once while gasping. He screwed his eyes shut once he came because of the intense movements the elf made through his orgasm. After that he almost collapsed but held himself up on his fists and carefully lowered your feet.

The king kept his legs spread and held his eyes shut, allowing the dwarf to lie down on top of him. “Never u-underestimate a dwarf indeed..”

Thorin grinned as he placed kisses on your belly and chest before he felt on his weight being really heavy so he rolled off him and crawled on the same height as the elf’s face. “And I thought that after so many years you’d act all calm and experienced during sex.. But good lord you really are worse than a blushing virgin!” He laughed shortly but wrapped his arms around the elf’s hot body.

“For the record, blushing virgins o-only nag about pain sweetheart.. I’m way better than that.” Thranduil grinned slightly but then showed a grateful smile as he looked into his eyes on the moment he turned onto his side. He wrapped one leg around Thorin’s waist and shortly used it to stroke the prince’s side with.

 


	8. To one in paradise pt. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrain finds Dis wandering around in the corridors and tries to comfort her, although later he has to try to protect her. Dwalin hears the reason of Dis's department of her room. He decides to pay a visit to her room and finds a too exciting present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update again, although it took me lots of effort. I hope you guys don't mind the more intense scenes the last parts I've written. For those who dislike it: later on such things won't occur again I promise you that. I'm hoping to be continuing on the real plot as soon as possible but I have to follow the guidelines me and my co-writer made.
> 
> We do not mean to make it a fully erotical story or so, which you will seen once we go further in the story. We just think some of these scenes have to happen to improve the strength of the plot. 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway, have a nice day you guys!

**Chapter 8**

“I still wonder how many elves linger for a dwarf.. Or the other way around.. For I have seen quite a few dwarves staring at me.”

“Aye.. You are quite the appearance. Perhaps they were our women, however to me your appearance wasn’t the only reason I felt attracted to you, unlike the others.." Thorin gave him a kind but also slightly shy smile.

“Oh so it was my teasing that did it.” Thranduil chuckled and started stroking over the dwarf’s chest, just staring as if he were fascinated by the prince’s hair.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe I’ll never tell." Thorin chuckled softly as well and looked down at his chest once with another chuckle. “Want to have some?"

“hmm.. No thank you.. It's nice to touch for once, though I doubt it'd be nice for me to have constantly.” The elf kept staring at it as he spoke.

Thorin chuckled again and raised quite amused an eyebrow as he slides his hand over your chest.. “Feeling something smoother than hair is nice too you know."

 

~~~

 

Thror restlessly moved around in the bed and reached out for every pillow and piece of sheet he could get.

Thrain however pulled up his trousers and closed his tunic, even more slowly because both his butt and crotch hurt now, as he walked out of their room.

Dis sat in a corner near the rooms and looked up at her father when she saw him, her cheeks strained with dried tears. "Da?"

“D-dis?.. What are you doing here.. Why are you here?” The older dwarf walked closer to her and looked down at her.

“I can't sleep and Frerin is snoring like an idiot." The young she-dwarf rubbed her nose and looked up at him. “Can I stay with you?"

Thrain didn’t really know what to do right now. He definitely did not want to be with his father right now, but he didn’t want his daughter to know that. “Ehm.. Your grandfather isn't.. In the mood.”

“.. Not in the mood.. When is he lately." She sighed softly and turned her head away for a moment, until another question came into her mind.  “Why did Thorin attack you?"

Thrain widened his eyes and looked away almost immediately. “Well, I punished him.. And he punished me.”

Dis frowned slightly but nodded a bit as she curled herself up in a little ball. “Can you sing me a song father?”

“Of course my child..” The older dwarf first tried to sit down but it hurt his butt terribly. He did not get up though, he would not let her notice it. Softly he started singing until he let his voice became louder, then he varied between it and ended in the same soft way again. He sang a song of hope and peace to comfort his sweet daughter.

He waited until she fell asleep but didn’t leave her then, he held her and closed his own eyes as well, in attempt to fall asleep.

 

~~~

 

Dwalin had noticed the lass walking over the hall ways sniffling and he wanted to go after her with the intention to comfort her but instead he heard Frerin snore. He walked into the room where the loud noises came from and gave the idiot a soft smack to shut him up. “Honestly yer even worse than Balin."

Frerin startled awake in panic at first but grinned as he saw who it was. “Worse than Balin in what?”

“snorin’, by my beard no wonder yer sis walked off." The brute shook his head when he made a turn around to leave again. “Keep it a bit down will ye."

The prince chuckled and threw a pillow at him, which hit his head. “What are you doing out of your room? All on your own.. I bet you've been wanking over some sleeping elves!”

“Oi! The nerve princeling.” Dwalin grabbed the pillow from the ground and threw it back at him, having a slight grin on his face. “I couldn't sleep. Balin keeps me up, and the adrenaline races through me body, plus I heard yer sister moving about."

“Hmm, poor sister.. She must hate me. The young dwarf grinned and got up. “I barely have experienced anything of it all..  I'll join you in your wankwalk, if I may.”

Dwalin immediately looked at him with a frown. “Well, if you can keep up with me and don't get me busted then fine.”

“Oh you know me!” Frerin laughed and pushed Dwalin softly, just to tease. He opened the door and moved out.

“Exactly, I do." He followed the prince and smacked the back of Frerin’s head once. “We can't have Balin notice us, of all people you know his wrath.”

 

~~~

 

Thror  obviously noticed no one joined him anymore so he went on the search for his son, frowning when he found him just a short distance away from their door.

Thrain felt his father’s presence and opened his eyes to see him standing in the same corridor. He didn’t move but only caressed his daughter’s cheek.

“Such a pretty young thing, almost a shame to let her seek a dwarf of another kin or race as the future one."

“She will be fine.. I am sure of it.. She's doing well at maid's practices and I think many of our kin would be interested.”

“Come, you both need rest." He shortly glared at Dis before heading back to his room again.

Thrain sighed and carefully lifted Dis up. He knew Thror wouldn’t do anything to his daughter, right? He followed him into the room and stared at the bed for a moment, not knowing whether to put her in the middle or take that position himself. He eventually chose his daughter’s safety over his own and, after placing her on the other side, he lay down in the middle of the bed. He just turned his back to his father and kissed Dis’s forehead once.

Dis remained fast asleep as she snuggled protectively against her father when they laid in the bed again. It was as if she felt her father’s fear.

Thror wrapped an arm around his son as well, in less than a second he had moved his hand down to his crotch again. He closed in on him some more before he whispered in his ear: “Don't wake her or I **will** take her.”

Thrain opened his eyes immediately, wanting to say something when he felt it but his father's sentence instantly made him stay quiet. He could not believe what was wrong with his grandfather.. Was it the loss of his precious stone? This man had lost his mind, that was for sure..”

“That's a good boy. " The king grinned and started to jerk him off slowly which slightly disturbed Dis.

It hurt a lot to be touched there right now, but he had to focus on keeping Dis asleep, he would never want his father to have his dear daughter. “I-i can't c-cum.. It hurts father..”

“Be a man for once and block out the pain. It's not my fault that happened." Thror mumbled and made his strokes with more strength but he slowed down a bit.

Thrain, although he still had an immense amount of pain, did feel himself harden and frowned at the feeling of it. He now tried to do as his father said. He tried to block out his pain and only think of the pleasure which does start working, with lots of effort. He tried to think of another place where he’d truly be happy.

“Like that.. Yes, yes. That's good." He smirked and this time he allowed his hand to quicken the pace. “It's been long since your mother.”

It did not take long before Thrain started moaning softly and started bucking his hips in need. He already felt himself being about to get over the edge.

“That a boy." The king looked at Dis once again and grinned.  “Watch out for her now."

Thrain tensed and covered his father's hand with his own so he came in both of their hands. “A-aah!” He gasped slightly, tears in his eyes. “W-why father..” He whined but his mouth quickly was covered with his father’s hand.

“Even in darkness, you shine when you come for me. Sleep.”

 

~~~

 

Frerin grinned and pushed Dwalin against the wall. “Balin sleeps through a lot, right?”

Dwalin grumbled when he hit the wall and faced Frerin, a light blush appeared on his face since he always had a slight form of a crush on both the princes and now one of them pinned him against the wall. “Not here.. You two have been acting like whores lately, you need manners."

“Whores?!” The prince laughed but widened his eyes when he noticed the blush on the face of one of the toughest men he knew. Never had he seen him blush before. “I've been very good lately don't worry, a rape doesn't count!”

“Aye I didn't meant the elf.. Which is why you're not going to do it here. By Mahal, shut yer laughing ye idiot." He took the prince’s hand and lead him back to the bedroom again. “Who do ye think took yer brother’s virginity.. Like I said, ye two will be the death of me."

“You're the pervert who lingers for us..”  The prince chuckled now and got onto his bed, on all fours, with his butt pointing into Dwalin's direction. “I bet it'd be a good death then..” He smirked slightly.

“Aye it's your own fault always walking around with yer heads cocked up." He grinned, not taking his eyes of those nicely shaped globes darting out for him. He closed in on him and gave his butt a firm slap.

“H-hmm.. It's not our "fault. We're princes so we're allowed to do that!” He moved himself closer to the brute, clearly lingering for more.

“Common slut. Look at you: the younger the more wanton." Dwalin smacked his butt again and grinned. “At least yer sister has decency never too revealing but you and your brother..." Another smack.

Frerin felt a blush appear upon his face and he couldn't help to grin at Dwalin's words. He felt his length harden in his trousers and gasped slightly. “What if she secretly only wants elves to have her.. She must be glad to have come here h-huh?”

“That’s yer brother, always wanting bigger and more than someone else. No my lad I've seen her looking at Vili.” He gave the prince another smack before he pinched his butt.

“ _Vili_? My my.. She sure p-picks them out with care.. A-ahm..” He felt his body tremble slightly by now. “Harder.”

“Shut up you twat.” Dwalin mumbled yet grinned as he squeezed the prince’s butt again.

Frerin impatiently took off his trousers together with his undergarments. “I'm not going to shut up if you keep teasing m-me like that master Dwalin..” He again moved his butt, more desperate by the second.

“Slut.” The brute grinned but pulled his length out of his pants and entered him surprisingly easily.

“A-ah.. You're a slut yourself..” Frerin moaned softly and spread his legs more for him. Dwalin might have entered him softly, but the brute's length was bigger than the ones he was used to. He knew what Dwalin felt for him, but also was familiar with the kind of act Dwalin always put up; The toughest brute who never was weak. For now he would allow him to keep up that act, but there will be a time where both will confess their love for each other and they’ll kiss with true passion, no walls of toughness to hide behind. That was how he imagined it to be, and somehow he knew that was going to happen that way precisely, he just had to wait until Dwalin would be ready.

“Shut up you dickpig" The brute grinned as he slowly moved his hands over those perfect globes once he started to move.

Frerin bit his lower lip and sighed of pleasure, instantly moving with him out of impatience again. He leant forwards and squeezed into the mattress.

“If ye don't knock it out I’ll stop." He grinned once again and held the prince’s hips. He indeed stopped without any effort.

“B-but.. D-Dwalin!!” Frerin frowned and helplessly keeps trying to move his hips. “P-please..”

Dwalin - " please what? " he grinned and smacked your butt once more as he pinched your bum." Ah , ah no moving."

The prince only shivered more and stopped moving. “You're a pain in the ass..” He grinned breathlessly. “P-please move..”

Dwalin laughed and patted the small of his back. "I don't think you’re that motivated at all; now beg properly."

“Oh fuck D-dwalin I beg you! Please move.. This is i-impossible!” His sounds only became worse. His mind was beyond thinking, all that was left was the pleasure he deeply wanted. He helplessly started jerking himself off.

“Hands away." The brute grabbed Frerin’s hand and pushed it onto his back while he started to make slow thrusts again.

Frerin continued begging and allowed his upper body to rest upon the bed, for he had no strength to support himself anymore. He moaned and tried hard not to wrestle in order to free his hand and touch himself.

“So eager. He suddenly quickened up the pace and grabbed his other hand as well, keeping both pressed against his back.

For Frerin that was all he needed. He screamed shortly when he came but somehow he kept moving wildly. He was blessed with the gift of having multiple orgasms apparently.

“B-by my beard." Dwalin came as well a few thrusts after Frerin did. He gasped when the prince continued moving. “Ye brat.”

“J-just once more.. A-ah..” He started moving quickly and bit into the pillow above himself.

“Fine.” He took a few deep breaths but no matter how he moved, he kept on moving through his haze which made him feel numb for a few minutes.

Frerin eventually came a second time and finally let out a deep sigh of relief. “Oh by Mahal yes..”

Dwalin looked down at him and kept on moving until he came as well, which had taken quite a while because he actually needed some time to rest, but after that he allowed himself to fall beside the prince. He closed his eyes and calmed down completely.

“I should snore more often..” Frerin grinned and turned around, looking at him. “Next time I'll punish you for making me beg.” He chuckled before he gave Dwalin a soft push.

“Hehe, like ye’d even be able to get me down to the ground!" He shook his head as he pushed the dwarf back.

“Oh you'll see!” The prince now laughed and pushed him more roughly, trying to crawl on top of him.

“Ye will only get hurt princeling!” He laughed as well and grabbed the dwarf’s arms to push him off the bed.

“L-let me go you fool..” Frerin wrestled more and tried to use his legs some more.

“See? Ye can't win from me." Dwalin laughed again and pushed him to the edge.

“Hmpf I tell you I can!” Frerin kept pushing but sighed and pouted like a grumpy child. He eventually gave up. “Fine fine you can let me go.”

“Of course lad." He shook his head once yer smacked the back of Frerin’s head when he gave up. “Dumb twat." He grinned and pulled his undergarments on. “Move over."

Frerin crawled to the other side and put on his undergarments and trousers. “Is it morning yet? Hm.. The air really is weird around here.”

A strange voice suddenly pierced through the comforting mumbles the two gave each other. “I see you two had a nice time this night? It is morning yes.” Balin walked into Frerin's room and walked into their bathroom, splashing some water in his face.

Dwalin smirked and looked up when Balin came in. “Pillow fight,  We couldn’t Sleep.” He laughed. “Can't we go out for a walk or something it smells too soapy in here."

“My my such a wild pillow fight!” Balin laughed and stared at the both of them for a moment in fake surprise.

 “Shut it.” Dwalin smacked his brother with a pillow this time. “You were snoring."

The older brother laughed and nodded. “I sometimes do yes.. You picked the wrong brother, although I assumed you’d be used to it by now?” He chuckled heartily.

“We'll go have a walk, after you girls are done of course.” Frerin gave Dwalin a daring glare when he got up.

“Oi.. At least I've had both brothers now." Dwalin muttered and grinned as he looked at Frerin. “Good, speaking of which go get yer brother were going hunting. "

“Yes I will! Shall we meet at the entrance? I’ll go get him.”

Dwalin chuckled again and got dressed completely. “Sounds good come, brother. Don’t be sad, you’ll get someone else.” He wrapped his arm around Balin’s shoulders and headed to the entrance.

 


End file.
